


A Host of Devils

by Deannie



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She tries to settle his fears...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Host of Devils

The silence died. "'...with the finger of God, cast out devils.'"

Ororo looked up at the whisper, her eyes softening as he watched her.

"You're not a devil," she murmured soothingly. "You know that."

"Perhaps not," he allowed, his eyes seeking the floor. "But the things I have done..."

She took his hands in hers, stilling the ever-circling rosary. "Kurt. You were used."

"Possessed."

She shook him. " _Used_." A gentle smile rose, and she watched it wipe away the pain from yellow eyes. "You're safe now, Kurt."

He smiled with her, and she wondered, briefly, if it would be enough.

******  
The End


End file.
